


Just You and Me

by 1337nik



Series: SML Challenges: Last Writer Standing [2]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Community: sailormoonland, F/F, Femslash, Implied Sexual Content, Poetry, Sexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 12:58:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1337nik/pseuds/1337nik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michiru thinks about what makes her happiest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just You and Me

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** Write a poem about your character's favourite thing.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** _Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon_ is property of Takeuchi Naoko, Kodansha, and Toei Animation.
> 
>  **Notes:** Won [first place](http://i100.photobucket.com/albums/m23/Xalgen/sailormoonland/banners/b7-lims2-1337nik.png) in round two of _Last Writer Standing_ during Battle VII at [SML](http://sailormoonland.livejournal.com).

A moonlit night by the sea  
The wind plays with your hair  
The lights fade into the distance  
Just you and me

We pull off to the side  
and find a spot  
Listening to the songs of the sea  
You whispering in my ear,  
"Just you and me."

A kiss  
A touch  
A breath  
The sand, the surf  
the harmonies of nature  
a concert  
for just you and me

You play my body like a beautiful harp  
Hitting all the right notes  
Skin like silk  
Warmth like fire  
A sigh of joy  
An entire symphony  
of just you and me


End file.
